Fairytale
by Shisho
Summary: Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker and Adrian Smith my OC have been captured by Tyki Mikk who is trying to get information from them before their rescuers arrive. Kanda/Adrian. Rated M. Nudity and Torture
1. The Princesses

Adrian held Kanda's head in her lap. She really didn't quite know why Tyki released from the chains when he took Allen to a separate room. When he did, she cut Kanda down with the little amount of innocence power she had left. He was unconscious, but thankfully his breathing was steady and stable. Adrian couldn't help but clench her fists at the sight of he nails all over his body. It had been an over an hour since the screaming had started. Every few minutes she could hear Allen screaming in the other room. She wished she could do more, but her innocence was weak. She was lucky that she had enough to cut Kanda down. He figured her it was now at one or two percent. It'd take at least a fortnight for her innocence to be at the level that she could fight off Tyki.

"My, looks like the princesses found a prince," she heard. Adrian didn't even bother with a response. Tyki made his way over to her, stopping when she could see his feet. He glanced to the chains left on the wall that held Kanda up. The cut was clean and it looked like it only took her once. "Hm…seems that you had more innocence than we thought…"

"I told you….don't underestimate me." She said as she kept her eyes on Kanda. Tyki looked at her then to the room he left Allen in. Allen had shown affection for Kanda but he merely dismissed it as a sense of loyalty. The princesses on the other hand…

"Well, let's see if the princesses can hold up better than her prince." He said as he dragged her onto her feet by her arm. She was light compared to most exorcists her had known, both Allen and Kanda were heavier. She seemed like a feather. He snapped his fingers and another door appeared as Rhode two Akumas came out.

"Pull the nails out of him and see that his wounds are taken care of." He said with a commanding voice as he pulled Adrian beside him as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. The room was rather unusual. Most of the room was in pure darkness a single light was above a bathtub.

"Strip" Adrian's eyes widened at his word. He wasn't seriously…

"Do it before I do it for you, and I promise you it won't be the only thing I do if I have to do it." Tyki voice was very stern, he certainly was joking. Adrian sighed as she shook off his grip as she made her way over to the tub to try to get some covering. She didn't dare ask him to turn around, there was too much at stake and she didn't have the energy to face him off either. She sat on the tub as she took off her black tennis shoes and ankle high socks. She then ducked behind the tub as she took of her black shorts that had a half skirt that went to her knees. She then started to unbutton the halter-top. It was typical for offensive women exorcists to not have a lot of long clothing. For her it just tied her down, she only wore the cloak when it the weather permitting. Adrian stood up exposing her back to Tyki. The upper part of her ass could be seen. She then carefully lowered herself into the water.

He was not in a good mood anymore. The fact that she had enough energy to cut Kanda…no it wasn't even that. It was that she had the audacity to cut him down enraged him. He had hoped by letting her loose that she would've felt more desperate that she couldn't help her prince. The one good point of this was that he was no sure that here she was as vulnerable as the other two exorcists. Tyki smiled to himself as he saw her back. His pet name for her really did suit her quite well. While not as big breasted as some women he had been with, she had the figure that most women would die for. He waited a moment for her to get comfortable before he grabbed a chair from the darkness and sat in right in front of her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck off"

"Now now…is that anyway to treat the person who hold's your rose in his hands." He said. Adrian dipped her head under water to calm herself down before resurfacing. She glanced at him for a minute. He was gazing at her body and she knew it.

"I doubt you had me brought in here so you could have a peep show." She said as she rolled over leaning over the edge.

"Still feisty after all that happened with your prince and in your weak state…no matter. We'll start with simple questions before I begin to punish you for letting your prince down. Now…tell me your name…your full name and age." Adrian sighed; she knew there was a reason he brought her to a separate room.

"Adrian Smith and I'm 19"

"Now was that so hard princesses?" He smirked, Tyki new his nickname irrated her to no end and made their time even better. "Who is your General?"

"Go die…" Tyki sighed as he grabbed her hair and forced her head under water. He let her squirm for a minute before pulling her head out. "WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed at him after she caught her breath.

"Princesses, Princesses, I'll give you one more chance" he said as he reached into the water grabbing her hand. Adrian winced as he started to crush her hand. "Now…who is your General?" There was silence. Tyki frowned and begun to squeeze harder.

"WOULD YOU STOP! YOU KNOW I CAN'T TELL YOU. I'M NOT GONNA CRACK WHEN KANDA DIDN'T." She yelled tears starting to run down her face. Tyki smiled, she was just too fun to toy with. He pulled her towards his face so he could whisper in ear.

"Nightmares tell everything about a person…even their past." CRACK! Adrian let out a scream as Tyki broke her ring finger. Tyki raised her out of the tub her arm and mad his way over with her to a dark corner of the room. Adrian's face was red with tears. She had been hurt in battle before but never a broken bone…she knew Kanda went through much more. Tyki snapped his fingers and the light over the tub went out as a light went on where they were standing. As she looked around she could see a type of chair that was in most tattoo parlors back in London, this one however was not as padded. He tossed her into the chair so her back faced him. He grabbed a knife from the wall and sat directly behind her. "If you're wondering, we knew General Shiso was dead even before Rhode looked into your head, we just didn't know he had such a pupil such as yourself." He said as he brought himself closer to her body so their hips were touching. "My my….its been so long since I've had the pleasure of feeling a young woman's flesh…I wonder how'd you feel under me…hm?"

"Fuck…off Tyki." Adrian voice was full of malice, which only made her capturer laugh.

"Such an active mouth…." He start to run the knife over her back, making her shiver until he finally decided where to put his design on her. "…your prince can't save you, so you may as well keep that mouth shut."

"I don't expect him to…I write my own fairytale."

Kanda was barely conscious when he noticed that he was all alone in the room. All he could hear was Adrian's screams.


	2. The Prince

"Dammit…this was a trap." Kanda scowled from inside the barrier. It had been three hours since the team headed out for Portugal on Komui's orders. There was reason to believe that the heart was there. Almost immediately when they got there they were ambushed by an army of akuma.

"Brother wouldn't betray the Order…." Leanalee commented softly.

"I don't think he would either Leanlee, but we obviously have a mole inside the order. The finders would've obviously told Komui about the amount of akuma here." Allen said as he glanced around at the akuma who surrounded the barrier. Most of them were level ones, which didn't really take that much effort to kill but there was just too many.

"Guys not to seem a pain, but if we don't come up with a plan we're screwed. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up, and you know a Noah will be coming at sometime." Adrian said. The barrier was really her doing, her innocence was more flexible that most. In Komui's words, it was energy. Pure energy that could either be condensed to form a barrier of sorts or like a laser attack. Clearly making a barrier took the most energy and the utmost concentration. Never before did she have to make a barrier this powerful and on top of that she wasn't too sure how well it'd hold up against a Noah. "Look…we need to get the word to Komui about the mole, otherwise the Order is done for."

"So what's your plan then?"

"Well…"

-----------------------------------------------

Tyki admired his work as he began to clean the knife of the princesses' blood. Her back was dripping with blood. He was only slightly disappointed she didn't faint; after all it would've been wonderful to see her face when she realized he won their deal. All she had to do was not faint in the time span of a half an hour. She certainly did last longer than he thought she would. Tyki picked up a wet washcloth and settle himself behind he just as before. She had fainted the five minutes after the deadline. He rested the washcloth on the blob of dry blood that resided just below her wonderful tattoo. His hand wandered up to her new haircut, it was just about shoulder length now instead of mid back. He rather liked her hair color, it wasn't boring like the other exorcists. The light amber color did suit the British girl almost perfectly. Tyki sighed as he moved back to washcloth and began to scrub the blood off her back. It really was a shame that she didn't take his offer. He'd have to relieve himself later. He smiled at the tattoo. It really was perfect, exactly what he wanted.

Kanda laid on the ground staring at the ceiling. Adrian had stopped screaming almost a half an hour ago, but strangely enough this only made him more anxious. She was an excellent fighter and her innocence was one that saved his ass in a couple of missions, but he knew all too well her innocence had a power limit and once she drained it, it took two weeks to get it up to level that she could fight against a level one akuma. His tattoo on his chest had finally stopped glowing and he tore off his bandages. She really was an idiot sometimes, always worried about the well-being of others before her own safety. Did she forget that easily that he healed faster than most people?

The door swung open as Tyki carried a clothed Adrian into the main room. Tyki glanced at the more than awake Kanda. It seemed like he was fully healed…awake at that. Perhaps he went too soft on him? No matter, there was always tomorrow.

"What have you done with her…" seethed Kanda. Tyki smiled, so the prince did care about her. This just made the game so much more fun. He gave a smile before setting her down besides Kanda. He watched as Kanda's eyes scanned her body searching for any injuries. He couldn't see much besides the deep curve on the back of her shoulder that seemed to be part of some design.

"Thinking of taking a peak of my artwork? I don't blame you, it's the best I've ever done. She really is a beautiful piece….even underneath…" Kanda glared at Tyki with a rage even Tyki had yet to see from the man. He really couldn't help but laugh. "Temper, temper, or I might change my to let you sleep. I could do this all night." He noticed that only made him fall quiet. This man definitely had the maturity of people twice his age. Tyki snapped his fingers before he stood up. Kanda didn't even bother looking, knowing another door had just appeared. He sighed looking around the room before making his way to the new door. "I suggest you get some rest sword-man…who knows which one of you I will want to play with first in the morning." With that, Tyki disappeared into the doorway and with him all the doors disappeared.

Kanda scoffed as he took off his cloak and draped it over Adrian. "You idiot…"


	3. THE Couple

Kanda just looked from the blank white walls to the female exorcist that laid beside him. He had slept for maybe….five hours. Who knew? Within this room time seemed to stand still. He scanned the room every once in a while for a door to appear or Allen to appear. The bean sprout was alone and Kanda didn't know exactly know where he was either. He wasn't so much worried his safety, as he was if he would crack. He was so new to the Black Order, and to have so many secrets thrust upon him. He looked back over to Adrian who was sound asleep. She was such an idiot at times.

"_Hi I'm-"_

"_Cut the formalities. We have a job to do. Just look over the Intel. You do your job and I'll do mine. " Kanda said to the newest member of the Black Order. He wasn't in a good mood, didn't even know why Komui had partnered him with such a new member. They weren't even sure what her full powers were. For her first mission, the 16-year-old British girl seemed to be rather useless._

"_Well, can I know the name of man I'm gonna have to save when his flawed plan fails?"_

"_Kanda."_

"_What no last name?" _

"_Just Kanda"_

"_Fine fine. Mr. I'm so serious can't even get give his partner his last name." She looked out the window at the passing scenery, as the train got closer to their destination. "I'm Adrian…Adrian Smith."_

"Kanda…" Adrian rolled over to see Kanda sitting up without a shirt. It only took her a second to figure out the cloak was on top of her was his. It had to be, she never wore won and Allen was still nowhere to be seen. The hazel-eyed girl looked up at her Japanese partner. It was obvious that he was deep in thought about something. "You figure out how to get out of-

"We stick to the plan."

Adrian sighed and sat up." And what if Leanlee didn't-"

"We're sticking to-"

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERUPTING ME, YU!"

"Well maybe you should grow some brains, then you'd learn to think before you act. We're not going to survive if you keep act-"

"Oh so it's my fault that all this happened." She said turning her head away from him. She didn't even notice that he was staring at her hand. "You just expect me to just lay around just waiting for him to come back."

"You shouldn't have cut me down." This was when she snapped.

"I couldn't just leave yo-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Kanda grabbed her wrist and raised her hand to eye level.

"You got hurt because you acted rashly!" His voice was deeper almost pained…did he feel guilty? Her stomach couldn't help but jump when he brought her hand to eye level…her broken finger stood out like a sore thumb. Just looking at it brought back the memories. She tore her wrist out of his grip.

"Would you get over yourself? I'm not some weakling. I can take care of mysel-"

"WOULD YOU LET ME PROTECT YOU FOR ONCE."

_"I told you I'd have to save your ass when you plan failed." She said as Kanda looked up at the exorcist that was putting up a barrier keeping an akuma back with just her one hand. _

_ "Tch, and when were you gonna tell me that you could put up a barrier." He said as he began to stand leaving the puddle of his blood on the cold ground. The young exorcist turned her head to look at him._

_ "You never really asked. When you said read the intelligence I assumed Komui told you me about me." She looked back to the akuma. "You don't need to worry about me Kanda. I write my own tales, and I'm not waiting for a hero!"_

Kanda grabbed her wrist again, but this time, it gentler. He pulled her closer to him so that he could feel her heartbeat through her own chest, his cloak falling off her. "Just let me protect you," he said in a soft voice. "You don't have to do it alone anymore Adrian… you don't have to put up this act anymore."

She could feel the tears assemble in her eyes she turned to look at him. "Yu…I…"

"Just shut up, you talk to much." He said as he pulled her into a kiss. The young Britain could feel the tears falling down her check as they kissed. It had been so long since she had been able to let herself…it had been so long since she'd had able to just cry in his arms, and that's exactly what she did.


End file.
